Jeromy Radel
Jeromy Radel is the founder of the indie games group God-tech games, and the final antagonist of the series. Personality Jeromy is kind hearted, and wants to make people happy. He has low self esteem, and believes he has no reason to be alive, only reappearing when the Player calls out to him. Yaldabaoth is a dark force, and the embodiment of Greed. Yaldabaoth is, simply enough, a jerk to everyone on Hardmode, committing several acts of homicide due to dissatisfaction of low productivity. He also commonly puts on the face of a cheerful, charismatic man, yet despite this, he will commonly put off this facade when angry. Life Jeromy was born in 1990, five years after his brother Timothy. Years later, in 2010, the brothers joined Hyperwear, a game development group working on a new advanced form of Virtual Reality that would use one’s soul. Jeromy stepped up to try it as the first tester of the device. The “Virtual Reality To Reality” project wasn’t stable, and it had tainted Jeromy’s soul, twisting his desire to bring happiness to others, creating a mental parasite. Nobody, not even Jeromy, knew this entity existed. Some time soon, the parasite began to influence Jeromy’s mind, making him believe he and Timothy should leave and work on games on their own, founding Godtech. The brothers got a group of seven people who would assist them, but six of them were killed by Jeromy. Soon, the last of them (Matilda) went into Jeromy’s private room: the place Jeromy stored the six corpses. To prevent her from getting away, while avoiding police suspicion, Jeromy killed her in the night, while disposing of the other bodies. Timothy then told Jeromy he found out, prompting Jeromy to shoot his brother. Radel then decided to steal the VRR technology, taking it just as soon as he found out a new version of the device was made stable. Radel then began programming his first game: Light Hero. He then started to hate it, and abandoned the project. He then found the seven workers he killed, all in mindsets before they were killed, unaware of Radel’s homicide. He sent Matilda to destroy the universe of Light Hero, but she did not successfully kill the main protagonist, Jay Lincoln Yght. Radel then continued making games, until Jay returned, destroying Yggdrasil, merging the worlds. Radel noticed a castle just outside the world bubble, and sent out an army to fight them. The castle’s forces got to Radel himself, who faked his defeat. Radel then needed a better army to fight the castle’s forces, so he attempted to give Jay his world back, with a poor recreation. Needless to say, this only infuriated Jay. Radel then sent out a final push against the Castle, yet the ruler was nowhere to be seen. The army then was invited to a concert, which Radel went to. The concert turned out to be a trap, led by the castle’s ruler, along with four generals; James Dethes, Kili Chi, Hilan Mortah, and Jay. The Leader created a small black hole to enclose Radel and his army. The leader revealed himself to be Timothy, and announced Radel’s crimes. If the player bonded with Radel, their vessel will suddenly appear, and stop Jay. Radel escapes, and creates a dark, twisted version of Yggdrasil. The Player then explains that Radel is controlled by a parasite. The group then decides to ascend the tree, and defeat the parasite. They end up killing Radel, with his heart being used as a vessel for the parasite, naming itself Yaldabaoth. The creature was defeated, and Jeromy reconciled with his brother, destroying the black hole. The two then repair everything Yaldabaoth did to hurt anyone. Abilities In battle, Radel throws his own survival out the window, using attacks that use health instead of Power Points. After reaching a low enough health, he creates a broadsword in one hand, and an assault rifle in the other, firing a flurry of projectiles while whittling away at his own health.